doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Master (Tremas)
Der Master ist ein abtrünniger Time Lord und der am häufigsten auftretende Gegenspieler des Doctors. Da er die natürlichen Möglichkeiten der Regeneration ausgeschöpft hat, übernimmt er in der Episode The Keeper of Traken den Körper des Tremas von Traken. Auf unbekannte Weise gelingt es ihm, den Körper seines Opfers zu verjüngen. In dieser Form begegnet er fast allen Inkarnationen des Doctors. Taten des Tremas-Masters *''Logopolis'' *''Castrovalva'' *''Time-Flight'' *''The King's Demons'' Der Master als Retter des Doctors thumb|200px|left|Der Master und die Cybermen In der Episode The Five Doctors wird der Master nach Gallifrey beordert, wo ihm der Hohe Rat ein großzügiges Angebot macht: vollständige Amnestie und die einen komplett neuen Regenerationszyklus, wenn er den fünf Inkarnationen des Doctors behilflich ist, aus der Todeszone von Gallifrey zu entkommen. Der Master willigt ein, hat aber Schwierigkeiten, die Doctoren von seinen guten Absichten zu überzeugen. Zum Schein geht er eine Allianz mit den Cybermen ein, die er jedoch im Innern des Dark Towers verrät, denn er will selbst den Ring des Rassilon an sich bringen und so ewiges Leben erlangen. Zuvor will er die Inkarnationen des Doctors töten, doch Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart setzt ihn mit einem gezielten Schlag außer Gefecht. Wie es ihm gelingt, von Gallifrey zu entkommen, bleibt offen. Neue Übeltaten Nach seiner letzten Begegnung mit dem Doctor versucht der Master seinen Gewebereduzierer zu verbessern und baut eine neue Version. Jedoch läuft beim Test etwas schief und er wird im Zuge dessen geschrumpft. Er baut sich daraufhin ein kleines Kontrollzentrum und übernimmt damit die Kontrolle über Kamelion, außerdem transportiert er seine TARDIS nach Sarn, um mit den dortigen Heilgasen wieder auf normale Größe zu kommen. Jedoch befindet sich sein Erzfeind ebenfalls auf den Planeten und kann ihn überlisten, indem er statt des heilenden Gases normale Flammen zu ihm leitet und ihn damit außer Gefecht setzt (Planet of Fire). Einige Zeit später nutzt der Master, der die List des Doctors irgendwie überleben konnte, dessen Spectrox-Vergiftung und die Reste von Kamelions telepathisches Interface aus um ihn in eine Gedankenwelt einzusperren und dort dem letzten Lebenswillen zu berauben. Er erhofft sich dadurch, dass der Doctor seine Regeneration unterdrückt und so an der Vergiftung stirbt, jedoch gelangen Nyssa und ihr Mann in diesen Traum und können den Doctor daraus befreien. (Circular Time: Winter) Der Master und der Sechste Doctor thumb|200px|Zwei verbündete Time Lords In der Episode The Mark of the Rani versucht der Master, die industrielle Revolution und damit den Fortschritt der Menschheit zu verhindern und verbündet sich zu diesem Zweck mit der Rani. Er begegnet erstmals dem Sechsten Doctor, der die Pläne der beiden verhindert und sie mit einem heranwachsenden Tyrannosaurus rex in der TARDIS der Rani ins Weltall schleudert. Wie sich die beiden aus dieser Situation retten, bleibt offen. Später verschafft sich der Master mit einer Kopie des Schlüssels von Rassilon Zutritt zur Matrix. Er kann sich von dort aus in einen Prozess gegen den Doctor einklinken, um so zu verhindern, dass Valeyard, eine dunkle Inkarnation des Doctors, durch ein Komplott mit dem Hohen Rat von Gallifrey, die Möglichkeit für weitere Regenerationen erhält (The Ultimate Foe). :The Quantum Archangel Bündnis mit Adam Mitchell Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt begegnet der Master Adam Mitchell, der einem Agenten der Time Agency den Vortex-Manipulator gestohlen hat und auf der Suche nach Verbündeten ist, um sich am Doctor zu rächen. Gemeinsam entführen sie sämtliche Begleiter der elf Inkarnationen des Doctors. Adam stellt dem Doctor das Ultimatum, alle Begleiter mit Ausnahme von einem zu töten, den der Doctor selbst wählen müsste. Als die übrigen Inkarnationen auftauchen, lässt Adam eine Armee Autons frei, die aber besiegt werden, als Frobisher die anderen Begleiter befreit. Da enthüllt der Master, dass er Adam nur benutzt hat, um alle elf Doctoren und ihre TARDISe herzulocken, aus denen er nun mit einer Konsole Zeitenergie abzieht, um das Universum zu vernichten und neu zu erschaffen. Nachdem er das gehört hat, wendet sich Adam gegen den Master und zerstört dessen Konsole. Adam wird dabei tödlich verletzt, während der Master flieht. (''Prisoners of Time'') Der Master und der Siebte Doctor thumb|170px|left|Der Master verwandelt sich Auf dem Planeten der Cheetah People infiziert sich der Master mit dem Cheetah-Virus, das ihn langsam in einen Cheetah verwandelt. Er bekommt Katzenaugen und Fangzähne und trifft in diesem Zustand erstmals auf den Siebten Doctor. Am Ende ihrer Auseinandersetzung verbleibt der infizierte Master auf dem sterbenden Planeten (Survival). [[Datei:160 master.jpg|thumb|170px|Die Augen des Master in Doctor Who|left]] Wie es ihm gelingt, von dort zu entkommen, oder ob er von dort abgeholt wurde, bleibt in der Serie offen. Der infizierte Master In der Kurzgeschichte Stop the Pigeon kehrt der infizierte Master auf die Erde zurück, wo er tote Menschen benutzt, um das Virus zu heilen. Der Siebte Doctor verhindert dies. Der Master gelangt nun nach Blinni-Gaar, wo er die legendären Fleshsmiths dazu bringen will, ihn zu heilen. Auch hier macht ihm der Siebte Doctor einen Strich durch die Rechnung (Prime Time). Wieder auf der Suche Im Hörspiel Dust Breeding sucht der noch immer infizierte Master eine Energiequelle, die ihm weitere Inkarnationen gewähren kann. ]] Im Verlauf dieser Suche macht er irgendwann den so genannten "Warp Core", eine Energiequelle des Planeten Duchamp 331, ausfindig, von welchem er sich erhofft, die mentale Energie nutzen zu können. Allerdings schlägt dieser Versuch fehl und der Tremas-Körper wird zerstört. Allerdings betrifft dieser Energieausstoß nur den gestolenen Körper und der Master befindet sich nun wieder in seiner regulären, langsam zerfallenden Gestalt (Dust Breeding). In dem Hörspiel ''Mastermind erfährt man, dass der Master später in Ägypten von Daleks in Gewahrsam genommen wird, während seine TARDIS dort zurückgelassen wird. Im TV-Movie wird ihm anschließend auf dem Planeten Skaro aufgrund all seiner Greueltaten der Prozess gemacht. Zu Beginn des Filmes sieht man die Katzenaugen des Masters - er ist zu diesem Zeitpunkt also noch immer mit dem Cheetah-Virus infiziert. Der Master wird zum Tode verurteilt, es gelingt ihm jedoch zuvor, unbemerkt in Kontakt mit einem sogenannten Morphant in Kontakt zu treten, womit er sein Überleben sichern will. thumb|180x180px|Die Vollstreckung der Strafe (Hier wurde er von [[Gordon Tipple gespielt)]] Man gewährt ihm einen letzten Wunsch und so verfügt er, dass der Doctor persönlich seine Überreste nach Gallifrey bringen soll, womit sich der Siebte Doctor einverstanden erklärt. Er verwahrt die Reste des Masters in einer vermeintlich sicheren Kiste, allerdings gelingt es dem nur noch aus einer dickflüssigen Masse bestehenden Master die Kiste zu zerstören und in die Kontrollkonsole der TARDIS zu fließen. So zwingt der Master die TARDIS zur Landung auf der Erde, wo ihm die Flucht gelingt und er einen neuen Wirtskörper findet. Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Gegenspieler des Doctors Kategorie:Time Lords Master (Tremas) Kategorie:Master Kategorie:Inkarnationen des Masters